


Parachute

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to look at army men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dean: "Hey! Man, I used to love these things." for spnquotefic.livejourmal.com

Dean ripped a square out of the bottom of the motel sheet and rifled through Sammy's toy bag for the string on that annoying talking action figure -- shut Superman up once and for all. Wuss.

Four precise holes in each end cut with his pocket knife and he tied the corners together with one knot of string, wrapping it around and around the body of the army man. He was going on an expedition.

He stood on the tips of his shoes and leaned over the side of the well. Dad said that if you could see the water, and if you waited until sunrise, then you'd see your future in the reflection. But the well was still dark; a giant black tunnel that only lured things in, that nothing ever came back from.

Scrambling to balance on his arms at the top, he reached forward and held out the little green soldier and the little white parachute, and let go. It disappeared into the depths. It never made a sound.

He waited.

The sun rose and lit the edge of the well. Dean looked down and down and down into the darkness as the light crept in. Finally, it hit the surface of the water and bounced back at him. All he could see was his own face. Not much of a future. And there was something else in the reflection. A white pinpoint of light. The army man hadn't even reached his destination. He was clinging to the side of a brick by a corner of fabric, less than ten feet down, rolling from side to side. Dean sighed. Then he went to fetch some rope.


End file.
